Wings of Red and Black
by shardas1000
Summary: Dick has a secret, a big, feathery secret. and the team will find out one day after a mission. This story all starts in the showers. Rated T because I'm paranoid and language
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Mutha Fudging Oreos of all kinds! I would like to introduce you to my newest story! Please read and LIKE IT! JK enjoy if you like!**

Wally P.O.V  
We were just walking into the mountain via zeta tubes when Rob said he was going to take a shower, he then walked off down the hallway to the bathrooms.

Superboy P.O.V  
I started hearing the shower water and singing? It sounded so melodic I closed my eyes and started swaying to the tune.

Wally asked "Hey Supey you okay?"  
My eyes snapped open and I saw everyone minus Robin who was in the showers staring at me.  
"Wha..? Oh yeah I just heard some really good singing coming... from... the showers?"  
Everyone just stared at me as I got up and headed towards the shower room. They eventually followed with peaked curiosities. When we got there we all heard the melodic singing. Everyone seemed to be enjoying it until it stopped abruptly as did the water. We then heard Robin say  
"Crap, forgot extra clothes! Oh well I'll just get some from my room and stop talking to myself."  
He then chuckled and came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. But that wasn't the weirdest thing about it. No not even close. And all we could do was stare. Robin then blushed and said.  
"H-hey guys. W-what are you all doing here?"  
He asked shyly. Once again the only thing we could do was stare at the objects behind his back.


	2. OH DEAR LORD!

_"H-hey guys."_

Robin P.O.V

I felt very nervous as they looked at my blood red and midnight black wings. It then occurred to me I was standing there in just a towel so I hurried to my room. I practically felt their gazes on my back so I sprinted into my room to change into my _special _shirt.

~~~less than a minute later~~~

I came out fully dressed with my _special _shirt on so that my wings were in plain sight. I sighed

"I'm guessing that you want answers?"

All I got were shocked nods as they followed me into the living room. When I sat down Kaldur finally got the nerve to speak.

"When did you get them?"

He asked. I just sighed and started my story.

"It all started right after my parents 'passed'. Right before Ol' Bats took me in I was sent to a secret underground facility where there were tons of young kids like me, all in cages. It was so _cruel!" _I said as I shivered from the memory. "When they were ready for one of the kids they took them and would throw them into a room! All you could hear, hour after hour, was screaming, they were screaming in pain. When it was over they would drag them out, dead, and throw them out the back door into a dumpster. When it was finally my turn I tried all I could at the moment to get away, which epically failed. That took me into a room and threw me in, just like the rest, at that point I knew I was a gonner. Two hours I was in there, it felt more like two days, two days of torture. Then they said that I had made it further into the operation than many. When they threw me back into my cage I heard an explosion. Then Bats came in and saved the rest of us that were in there. He shut it down and took us all back home. All except me, I had no home so he took me in. Only him and now you guys know about it."

When I finished my story I saw them all looking at me in sorrow and sympathy.

-at the watchtower-

Flash P.O.V

The whole league had gotten around the giant moniter in the moniter wing, we were going to see what the kids were up to. When we turned it on what we saw shocked us all. We saw Robin and the rest of them in the living room, that's not what shocked us though, what shocked us were the giant red and black wings on Robins' back. They were a midnight black on the outside and blood red on the inside.

"Batman turn on the audio!" I almost screamed.

When he did we all listened as Robin started his story.

~~~15 minutes later~~~

By the time he was finished with his wing explanation the whole league (except for Batman because he already knew) were in tears. Batman then stated something that shocked us all.

"League, we're going to the mountain."

He then left for the zeta beams.

-back at the mountain-

Robin P.O.V

I just sat there and looked down at my feet which just now became very interesting. We then heard the zeta beams announce the whole league.

Suddenly I was attacked by all of the leaguers into a giant group hug. Green Lantern (Hal) spoke up.

"We're all so sorry that that happened to you! We should've known!"

I was breathless literally so I used all my breath to speak.

"It's okay guys, that was six years ago and you guys didn't know. Also could you give me some space, I have bird wings that are about to break and my lungs need air!"

They all let go and looked sheepish. Wonder Woman who looked like she had been crying her eyes out said.

"Sorry but we are so sorry that that had to happen to you, I mean no one should have to go through that at all but neither should you!"

I then spoke up.

"Hey why don't we all just watch a movie and put my story to the back of your head. Hey how 'bout we watch How To Train Your Dragon! It's one of me and Br-Batmans' favorites."

I said blushing at my almost mess up. Everyone agreed and we all spent the next few hours being silly, weird, and even Batman got a little silly. By the time it was midnight all of us were out like a light.


	3. KARAOKEEEEEEEEE!

**I am sososoososoosososoosososoosososoosososoososoosososooso sorry that i didn't update, please don't be mad at me!**

***rotten fruits, pencils, and a sink are thrown***

**"WHO THROWS A SINK! WHO CARRIES A SINK FOR THE PURPOSE OF THROWING!**

**anywhoozle, ONTO THE STORY!**

Robin P.O.V  
-Time Skip next morning-  
I was the first one wake up in the morning. 'Obviously' I thought. I went into the kitchen to get some breakfast when I noticed the league was gone. 'Hmm must've decided to get home earlier'

Once everyone was up we decided to do a team building activity and I knew just the thing. I brought put a karaoke machine and said  
"Hey guys look what I have!"  
In a sing-song voice. Everyone but Aqualad and Superboy reacted immidiatly.  
M'gann squealed in delight  
Artemis tried to look cool about it but ended up smiling  
Zattanna and Wally fist pumped and whooped in joy  
and Aqualad and Superboy both had smirks on their faces like they were trying to hold back a full blown smile.

I plugged it in and said  
"Who wants to go first?"  
Aqualad stepped up and said  
"Robin it it you that brought it I think that you should go first."  
I shrugged and went up to pick my song. When I found it I went up beside the TV and started to sway to the music before I started singing

(Intro)

Whatever you do I'll do it to  
show me everything and tell me how  
It all means something, and yet nothing to me  
I can see there's so much to learn, it's all so close and yet so far  
I see myself as people see me  
oh I just know there's something bigger out there  
(chorus)  
I wanna know  
can you show me  
I wanna know 'bout these strangers like me  
tell me more  
please show me  
something's familiar 'bout these strangers like me  
-music solo-  
Every gesture  
every move that she makes makes me feel like never before  
why do I have this growing need to be beside her  
ooh these emotions I never knew  
of some other world far beyond this place  
beyond the trees above the clouds  
oh I see before me a new horizon  
I wanna know can you show me  
I wanna know 'bout these strangers like me  
tell me more  
please show me  
something's familiar 'bout these strangers like me  
come with me now to see my world  
where there's beauty beyond your dreams  
can you feel the things I feel  
right now  
with you  
take my hand  
there's a world I need to know  
-music solo-  
I wanna know  
can you show me  
I wanna know 'bought these strangers like me  
tell me more  
please show me  
something's familiar 'bought these strangers like me  
I wanna know  
-end-  
As I finished singing everyone was looking at me with wonder. I rubbed the back of my neck blushing and asked  
"who-who's next?"  
Artemis raised her hand shyly and walked up to the mic and picked her song  
She then stated  
"I know I'm a girl that doesn't look like she would ya know like Miley Cyrus but this is my favorite song of hers so don't judge! I'm lookin' at you Wally!"  
She said pointing at Wally as the song started.

(intro)  
I hopped off the plane at L.A ex with my dreams in the cart again  
Welcome to the land of fame excess (woah) am I gonna fit in  
jumped in the cab here I am for the first time  
look to my right and I see the HOLLYWOOD sign  
this is all so crazy  
everyone seems so famous  
tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin kinda homesick  
to much pressure and I'm nervous  
that's when the taximan turned on the radio  
and the JZ song was on  
and the JZ song was on  
and the JZ song was on  
so I put my hands up they're playin' my song  
butterflies fly away  
noddin my head like yeah  
movin my hips like yeah

Artemis sang doing all the movements

So I put my hands up they're playin my song  
ya know I'm gonna be OK  
yayayaaa  
it's a party in the U.S.A  
yayayaaa  
it's a party in the U.S.A  
get to the club in the taxicab everybody's lookin at me now  
like who's that chick with rockin kicks  
she's gotta be from outta town  
so hard with my girls not around me  
this's definitely not a Nashville party  
all I see are stiletos  
I guess I never got the memo  
tummy's turnin and I'm feelin kinda homesick  
to much pressure and I'm nevous  
that's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune  
and the Brittany song was on  
and the Brittany song was on  
and the Brittany song was on  
so I put my hands up I'm playin my song  
the butterflies fly away  
noddin my head like yeah  
movin my hips like yeah  
so I put my hands up they're playin my song  
ya know it's gonna be OK  
yayayaaa  
it's a party in the U.S.A  
yayayaaa  
it's a party in the U.S.A  
feel like hoppin on a flight  
back to my hometown tonight  
somethin stops me everytime  
the DJ plays my song and I feel alright  
so I put my hands up they're playin my song the butterflies fly away  
noddin my head like yeah  
movin my hips like yeah  
so I put my hands up they're playin my song ya know it's gonna be OK  
yayayaaa  
it's a party in the U.S.A  
yayayaaa  
it's a party in the U.S.A  
so I put my hands up they're playinmy song the butterflies fly away  
noddin my head like yeah  
movin my hips like ya  
so I put my hands up they're playin my song ya know it's gonna be OK  
yayayaaa  
it's a party in the U.S.A  
yayayaaa  
it's a party in the U.S.A  
-end-  
It went on like this for a few hours until we got tired of karaoke  
Wally sang a funny song called Eat Randy by Julian Smith  
Zattanna sang Blown Away by Carrie Underwood  
Superboy sang New Divide by Linkin Park  
M'gann sang How To Save A Life by The Fray  
and Aqualad sang Need You Now by Lady Antebellum.  
And then we all passed out with the acoustics of the song Homies Unite by Stuck In Your Radio raging behind us.

**So how was it? I hope it was good. I know I haven't updated in a while but hear me out I have perfectly reasonable explanation...  
(thinks for a minute)  
Okay so maybe I wa sjust being lazy but I also had writers block! HA mind I found an excuse!**


End file.
